


Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste, as it keeps my heart and soul in its place

by lisachan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/pseuds/lisachan
Summary: Art byLugas@ DeviantArt





	Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste, as it keeps my heart and soul in its place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Il Re Stregone- una favola di viaggiatori](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17017101) by [Noruard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/pseuds/Noruard). 



Companion mix for Noruard's "Il Re Stregone".

  


[Do not let my fickle flesh go to waste, as it keeps my heart and soul in its place](https://8tracks.com/giorgia-a-10218/do-not-let-my-fickle-flesh-go-to-waste-as-it-keeps-my-heart-and-soul-in-its-place?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [giorgia-a-10218](http://8tracks.com/giorgia-a-10218?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](https://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Lugas](https://www.deviantart.com/lugas) @ DeviantArt


End file.
